


Never leaf you

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Brands, Cas works at a gym, Dean to the Rescue, Firefighter Dean Winchester, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, POV switch, Pining, Play boy Dean, Slightly Older Dean, Soulmates, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, They're gonna be real sappy at the end lol, Top Dean, Victor is kinda an ass, coincidentally the same gym Dean goes to, faith is strong, kinda stupid Dean..., matching tattoos, slight angst, you're not getting out of this one Dean lol, young and positive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: In a world where matching tattoos appear when you meet your Soulmate, young Castiel Novak’s Soul Tattoo doesn’t appear until he moves into his own apartment and meets next-door neighbor Dean Winchester. The problem is that Dean doesn’t seem to get a tattoo of his own or even be interested.Or,The one where Dean doesn’t believe in all this Soulmates crap. Until he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty straight up; they’re soulmates because faith willed it so, yo. And because Dean and Cas have a profound bond and that’s canon :3  
> Please excuse the story for being sappy and the characters for being stupid, it’s Destiel for y’all lol!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Soulmates**

 

 

> _Soulmate_ is the definition of a person destined for another person. Together they will share a bond so strong that barely death can break it. Most meet their Soulmate in the early stages of life but some might go longer, few never meet their Soulmate, but everyone has one and the longer they go without, the harder their Soul yearns.  
>  _Soul Tattoo_ is the brand that appears on a person’s body after they have met their destined Soulmate. Both partners receive matching tattoos in approximately the same places on their bodies and they are usually a great source of joy for what it represents.

 

 

Cas was swift in moving boxes to the side when the moving men came with his heavy bookshelf. The younger of the two men smiled at him and Cas nodded with his own smile. This move was going great, he should have known that hiring people would be for the best. And that one of the guys was handsome was a plus too.

Cas had been sneaking glances at him all day and he had probably helped out more than was appropriate, considering he was paying these men to carry all the heavy stuff. But hey, just because Cas was a little on the small side didn’t mean he was weak and he wanted to impress too. It was a silly macho thing and he knew it but that moving guy had been giving him looks too and Cas liked the attention.

“I see what you’re doing there.”

Cas jumped high when his brother Gabriel spoke right into his ear. “Don’t scare me.” He huffed, leaning against the wall for a moment. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Gabe smirked and Cas’ neck prickled when the two moving men walked past again on their way out. They both nodded but only the younger one smiled. “Doing great you guys!” Gabe called after them and Cas wanted to smack his brother on the arm but didn’t want to look like an idiot.

“You can go home now.” He informed his brother unceremoniously when they were alone again. “I can manage on my own.”

“I dunno Cassie.” Gabe grinned widely and sauntered deeper into Cas’ new apartment. “How can I be certain you can handle breaking free from mom and dad’s death grip, throwing away their dreams of you becoming an architect to work at a freaking _gym_?” he twirled around in the living room, surrounded by boxes and with a devilish smirk on his face. “I’m starting to think you’re an imposter who’s holding my baby bro hostage somewhere.”

Cas rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but laugh too because Gabe was kind of right, this was _so insane_. He couldn’t believe he had done it but at the same time he was so freaking proud of himself. All his life he had been the “good son”, always compared to Gabe and in a way it was easy to be good when Gabe kept doing everything he could to defy their parents. But still, having a standard set for him was exhausting and Cas had never felt freer than now.

“Hey, how about we help them move the last things in here and then go out for pizza?”

“Pizza on a Thursday?” Gabe looked like the picture of glee. “I don’t see why not. Plus that gives you time to flirt some more with the hunk, and maybe even I can get a wink in, huh?” he sure was winking right now and Cas blushed, looking out into the hallway to see if the movers had come back and heard him.

“Gabe.” He hissed. “You have a Soulmate.”

Gabe looked down at his wrist where his Soul Tattoo was, a brand that had appeared when he first met his wife, Kali. He stroked the tattoo gently, smiling to himself and though Cas was happy for his brother he couldn’t help but feel jealous too. He was still young and there was no rush but he saw the way Gabe and Kali looked at each other and he wanted that.

“She’s in India, visiting her parents.”

Okay, moment ruined. Cas rolled his eyes and picked up a box, intent on making more room for the movers and the furniture.

“I need to drop by the gym to pick up my card and keys, there’s a pizza parlor next to it.”

“Next to a gym?” Gabe laughed and started helping with the boxes. “What an ingenious idea.”

 

“So for the most part you’ll just be in charge of booking the instructors and administrating the keycards, receptionist stuff like that.” Balthazar, Cas’ new supervisor said with a smile. Cas felt thrilled at this job, everyone seemed so nice and it was so different from what he had been doing before that he couldn’t be happier.

“That sounds great.” He said as he signed the papers for the keys to the front door and his own keycard for accessing pretty much the entire building.

“You say that now.” Balthazar laughed and accepted the papers back. “Just wait until the cleaning crew is late and there’s a clogged toilet. You know they’ll all come running to you.”

Actually that made Cas feel even better about this job. He wanted to be helpful and for people to rely on him and if that included having to help with unclogging a toilet then so be it. It still beat having to sit through one more boring lecture, that was for sure.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“How can you not with all this eye-candy around you?” God, one of these days Cas had to put a bell on Gabe. Or gag him…

He turned to his brother with a pinched expression. “Gabe please, this is a workplace. There’s zero tolerance against sexual harassment.”

“For _you_ perhaps.” Gabe snorted and to Cas’ surprise Balthazar chuckled. “I’m basically a customer, I can flirt how much I want.”

“ _Soulmate_.” Cas hissed and grabbed Gabe’s arm.

Gabe rolled his eyes and turned to Balthazar as if the two were longtime friends. “Cassie is a bit of a prude.”

Balthazar blinked. “Cassie? I thought your name was Castiel?”

“Cas is fine.” Cas muttered but he knew the damage was already done. He should have known better than to bring Gabe here… “Anyway, we were just leaving, I’ll see you on Monday then?”

Balthazar nodded but Gabe wasn’t budging. He turned his arm in Cas’ grip only to grab onto him instead. “Look at that hottie.”

At least he was above pointing like a total creep, that had to count for something Cas thought grumpily. But he looked anyway, like the dutiful son he used to be, and holy crap, Gabe didn’t need to point because Cas could definitely see who he meant.

Broad shoulders, wide chest, bowed legs, _strong_ arms. And that _face_. Cas had always been weak in the knees for a strong jawline but what struck him the most was the man’s mouth. It looked so… _succulent_ , for the lack of a better word.

“Yeah that’s Dean Winchester.” Balthazar said in Cas’ ear and Cas jumped high for the _second goddamn time_ that day. Balthazar had leaned over the counter and wedged his head between Cas and Gabe. “He doesn’t come here often but when he does the girls from the yoga studio always end their workout early. He’s got a little brother too, even more ripped, but he’s moved to California. Sadly.”

“Bless this gym.” Gabe murmured and actually _licked_ his lips. Cas felt appalled at his brother’s behavior and it was enough for him to pull out of his trance.

“In any case I’m an employee here now and…” damn Dean looked fine doing crunches…

“It’s good that you have that attitude.” Balthazar said in a serious tone, though he added a smile as if to soften his words. “Looking is fine but the customers aren’t up for grabs. At least not in here and while you’re on the clock.”

Cas nodded, once again pulling himself out of the haze Dean put him in. “I appreciate that you hired me without any previous experience and I’ll do my best for you not to regret that decision.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and yes, yes, Cas knew he was a bit stiff sometimes but he wanted to make a good impression and he _was_ really grateful. Dean was still doing crunches when Cas and Gabe left a few minutes later but even though Cas stared like an ass the man didn’t look up and maybe that was for the best.

 

“And a meat lover’s for you, handsome.” The waitress smiled sweetly at Cas and he gave her a shy smile back. She was really beautiful with dark hair and a heart-shaped face. She winked at him and all but sashayed back to the counter in the pizza parlor.

“Damn, Cassie.” Gabe muttered as he dug into his own cheese pizza. “Getting out from under the yolk of our parents was really good for you.”

Cas pulled himself out of looking at the waitress. She’d obviously seen him staring and had been biting her pen a bit too seductively, not that Cas minded…

“What do you mean?”

“Oh please.” Gabe scoffed, mouth full of food. “You’ve been positively oozing pheromones, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten any phone numbers yet.”

Cas blushed and decided not to mention how that handsome moving guy totally had given Cas his number. He loved his big brother but it could be nice to have some things to himself, that was after all one of the best things about moving out of his parent’s house.

He glanced at the waitress a few times during the meal and found her looking at him more than once and it felt nice. Hell he was well into his early twenties and this was the first time he felt like an adult, sharing greasy pizzas with his brother and ogling waitresses, what a feeling.

 

*****

 

A week later Cas had settled in pretty well. His apartment was looking shapely and his work was great. Gabe had even gotten dad to visit Cas’ apartment and even though the old man had only stayed for a quick cup of coffee Cas counted it as a success and small acceptance of his life choices.

Throughout the week he had been texting with the moving guy, named Bartholomew of all things, gone on one date with the pizza waitress, named Meg, and ogled Dean Winchester at the gym. Yeah, Cas was loving life right now that was for sure.

The only thing that bothered him was that his right hip had been burning. Like, not his hip in itself but a patch of skin. It was itchy and a bit red, although that could be from him rubbing it. So far he’d just let it be and it mostly acted up during the night, specifically when he pleasured himself, so he didn’t think much of it during the days. He supposed if it got worse he should ask someone, though.

Today Cas was busy with putting the dumbbells back after some really big guys had used them. Balthazar complained that those guys never put the weights back and that it was a chore for the staff to do it but Cas thought it was kind of fun, like free exercise. And the really heavy ones he could always ask one of the training instructors to get for him. He wasn’t scrawny per se but some of the dumbbells were _really_ heavy and he didn’t want to strain himself.

He stumbled when he picked up one that was heavier than he had thought and was startled when he all but crashed into someone.

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice almost a gasp from nearly tripping.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Cas turned his head when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, only to look up into the incredibly green eyes of Dean Winchester. And oh shit, the man was even more handsome this up close. He looked fresh and sunny, probably pre-workout and his chest was _so warm_ against Cas’ back.

“I, um, tripped.” Cas stated unnecessarily and Dean arched an eyebrow at him, an amused smile playing at his full lips.

“Well these dumbbells can be heavy.” He took the one Cas had in hand and placed it on the rack next to its twin, fingers brushing. “I don’t see why people can’t just put them back themselves.”

Cas got a little distracted watching Dean’s muscles play and received another raised eyebrow for it. “Yeah.” He said, laughing nervously. He stooped to pick up some more weights, trying to hide his stupid face the best he could. “But it’s fine, I mean it’s my job.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean was smiling widely when Cas looked up. “Hence the logo shirt, right? But I haven’t seen you around much; you’re pretty new aren’t you?”

“Yeah, um, I started last week.” Cas mumbled and what the hell was up with him right now? Okay, so maybe Cas wasn’t usually the most sociable guy but he could normally hold a conversation without clearing his throat every damn second.

Dean just nodded and Cas was racking his brain for something clever to say, something that might make Dean interested in asking him out. It wouldn’t be breaking policy if the customer asked _him_ out, would it?

He opened his mouth but was cut off when the current yoga class let out and a group of limber men and women walked out into the main training hall. Dean visibly perked up and Cas could only guess at what.

“Okay, cool. Talk to you later then.” He gave Cas a little wave before running off, calling for the yoga instructor’s attention. And okay, Lisa Braeden was beautiful and nice but in this moment Cas kind of low-key hated her.

 

* * *

 

Dean was woken up that night by a searing burn on his left hip. Since a few days back the skin there had been itchy but he hadn’t given it much thought. With summer came mosquitoes after all and he didn’t have enough time to worry about stuff like that.

Now, however, it felt as if someone had taken a red hot branding iron to his skin and he flew out of bed, almost ripping his clothes in his haste to get them away from his skin. Everything around his hip was sore to the touch but when he forced himself to calm down he felt the heat receding pretty quickly.

“The _fuck_?” he muttered and hobbled into the little bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

He stood for a moment after he had turned on the light, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up for this shit. He better not be coming down with some goddamn STD or something or he would fucking throttle Benny for taking him to that club last week.

“Goddamn cesspool.” He mumbled and finally dared look down at his hip.

As soon as his eyes landed on the little mark he felt dread sweep over him. A brand, about an inch long, had appeared on his left hipbone. It looked almost like a tattoo except Dean would recognize this color and strangely natural lines from anywhere because they were literally _everywhere_. Most people his age had Soul Tattoos and some in more obvious places than their hips but fuck, Dean had never thought he would get one.

Because, fucking _hell_ , why would he?

He was a playboy for fuck’s sake. A young and hot firefighter with a brash attitude and skills in bed that put porn stars to shame. He didn’t _want_ a Soulmate. He didn’t want to be tied down to one person and frankly, for all his partying and sleeping around he had never found one person he wanted to both sleep with and share a breakfast.

Dean was a hit ‘em and quit ‘em kind of guy and that was how he wanted it to be.

Besides, that the fuck kind of Soul Tattoo was this even? An inch long what exactly? He walked over to the mirror over the sink, standing on his tiptoes as he leaned over the sink.

“A… leaf?” seriously, if Dean couldn’t even figure out what the hell it was supposed to look like then why would he want the man or woman who matched this as a Soulmate? The whole concept was bullshit; people should be free to choose whoever they wanted to fall in love with! Or to not fall in love at all, thank you very much.

Dean sighed deeply and picked some Aloe Vera cream out of his bathroom cabinet to rub on his sore hip. Who the hell could even be _his_ Soulmate?

 

*****

 

The next morning Dean was still in a bad mood. He had barely slept since his Soul Tattoo got seared in his skin because holy hell, his Soulmate was out there and Dean had met them. Should he do something about it? He didn’t particularly want to but maybe he should.

He debated over breakfast if he should ask Sam since he already had a Soulmate and would know stuff but decided against it for now. His little brother would probably only see this as an opportunity to come home from Stanford and geek out. And look, Dean loved his brother but Sam needed to study like the good law student he was and Dean needed to not think about this.

So that was what he decided to do. Yeah, he would just ignore this and do it with a fucking _smile_. Chances were that his Soulmate had been someone he had only met fleetingly anyway. Unless it was that hot Lisa Braeden but he doubted it since he had already fucked her twice and no tattoos had been forcibly burnt into his skin after that.

When he left for work not much later, he couldn’t help but glance at the door opposite his. Someone had moved in there over a week ago but Dean wasn’t very sociable with his neighbors in the first place so he hadn’t even seen the person. All he knew was that their name was C. Novak because that was what it said on the mailbox down by the front door.

Dean looked at the nameplate as he got his morning newspaper. Most of this building’s occupants were families or old people, would be cool if C. Novak was a hot chick, just saying. Dean snorted. Why would it matter if the new occupant was hot? He had a _Soulmate_ now. He sneered when he felt the bandage he had put over the burn mark pull at his skin.

The sound of steps behind him made him turn to the staircase and he was met with blue eyes and a face he thought maybe he should recognize?

“Oh, Dean.” And oh yeah, it was that new kid at the gym. “Um, I mean, Mr. Winchester.” He ducked his head and if this was a goddamn romance movie Dean thought maybe the kid was blushing.

“Hi there.” He said with a grin, leaning against the mailboxes as the kid walked up to the one marked C. Novak. “So you’re the new guy? I was almost gonna ask if you had followed me here.” He laughed at himself when the kid just looked at him with big eyes.

“N-no.” He mumbled, eyes so fucking _round_ , goddamn… “No I live here. Do you?”

Dean snorted, grinning and shaking his head as he walked to the front door. “Sure do, we’re neighbors so don’t worry, I ain’t stalking you either.” He winked over his shoulder and walked off, thinking the world had to be really fucking small for something like this to happen. He wondered if he should change gyms now but nah, the chicks were too hot.

 

* * *

 

Cas was left feeling a little bereft of the conversation and also mightily stupid. He had known Dean’s whole name since a week ago but he hadn’t once registered that one of the mailboxes read D. Winchester. He should have seen it and he should have drawn the conclusion, he was smarter than this.

And, to be honest, what was the most disappointing was that Dean hadn’t even asked his name. Sure, he could get the surname from Cas’ box and he probably had but he could have asked for Cas’ first name, right?

He took a deep breath and decided not to think about it, at all. Because this was a happy day, this was the morning after an intense night where his Soul Tattoo had come in.

He had been awoken in the middle of the night, intense searing pain making him struggle to breathe. But it only lasted a moment and when he looked down at his right hip he had seen an inch long feather. It was beautiful, looked light as air and almost as if it had flown past and just happened to land on him.

Cas had been thrilled and had barely been able to sleep. Somewhere, probably within the last week, he had met his Soulmate and their bond was depicted as a feather, which Cas associated with freedom and lightheartedness. It was just perfect, he thought as he all but skipped to work. Freedom was just what he had been feeling lately and it was only fitting that his Soulmate would make him feel like that too.

The only problem now was finding the person. Some people were lucky and went on one date only to get their Soul Tattoo close enough after that they knew it had to be that person. Others met their Soulmates fleetingly and had a harder time finding them again. Some even had the misfortune of meeting the Soulmates only to find out that they didn’t even live close. And sure, everyone Cas had ever heard of made adjustments for their Soulmates because, well, they simply found themselves _wanting_ to and he was sure he would be the same but he did wish he could say for certain who it was that had woken his soul.

His first thoughts went to Meg because she was the only one he had really spoken to in a romantic kind of setting but when he tried thinking of her as his Soulmate it just felt off. He was meeting her again tomorrow for another date, though, so he thought he should ask and if she hadn’t received a similar tattoo then there wouldn’t be any point to continuing their dates anyway.

His heart skipped a beat when he considered Bartholomew as his Soulmate but it wasn’t necessarily a good kind of skip. Bart was very handsome but there was something in his way of expressing himself that didn’t sit right with Cas. Although, that could be because they had only been texting so far. He should probably ask the man if Meg turned out to not have a tattoo.

When he came into work Balthazar looked up from the reception and gave him a big smile. Cas couldn’t help but smile back, feeling happy to see his new friend. A thought occurred to him just as he stopped by the reception desk to put down his bag.

“Hey, do you have a Soul Tattoo?”

Because why not? His Soulmate didn’t have to be someone he had dated, or thought to date. It could just as well be someone he worked with or a newfound friend. Or maybe someone even more random, like a barista or bus driver.

But Balthazar shook his head, his smile going a bit wistful. “Nope, all alone.”

Oh… well now Cas felt bad. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Balthazar laughed, gathering his things to leave room for Cas. Technically Cas was the only receptionist but his shift started an hour after Balthazar came into work so he usually manned the desk during that time, although he always seemed relieved to move over and let Cas take the seat. “I’m sure I’ll meet them one day and in the meantime I’m enjoying being single.”

“Also, not everyone meets their Soulmate or end up with them.” A _small_ percentage of people, sure, but it happened.

Balthazar just nodded and watched Cas arrange the desk to his liking for a while. “Why do you ask?”

Just thinking about it made Cas feel giddy and his Soul Tattoo tingled. He had put a bit of gauze on his tattoo because the skin was still a bit sensitive and he was reminded every time he moved because of the tape holding it in place.

He looked up at Balthazar with a wide grin. “I got my tattoo last night.”

Balthazar’s eyes widened and then he grinned as well, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “Well congratulations!” he made a _what the hell_ kind of shrug and pulled Cas into a quick hug. Cas couldn’t help but feel himself get a little misty eyed. Hell, it wasn’t like getting a Soulmate was everything he had ever been striving for but it was a big deal in general. Cas wasn’t a love-sick puppy but he was still insanely happy.

“The only problem is I don’t know who it is.”

Balthazar _pfft_ ’d, waving his hand. “That’s a minor detail, I’m sure they’ll come looking for you too.” His eyes were practically shining and Cas couldn’t help but love this. Sure, he’d only known Balthazar for about a week but he already felt comfortable with the older man and he was bursting to talk about this. “Do you have any clue, though? It has to be someone you met pretty recently and that you found attractive. And remember,” he looked serious for a moment. “It doesn’t have to be that you were physically attracted to them, it could just as well be their mind that drew you. And vice versa.” He winked and Cas grinned, taking his seat and thinking hard.

“Will they have their tattoo already too?”

“Of course.” Yeah, Cas had known as much but it was good to get it confirmed. “Do you have it anywhere obvious so we can tell just by looking?” a question that was followed by Balthazar looking up and down Cas’ body and it made Cas laugh.

“Unfortunately, no. It’s on my hip.”

“Pity.” Balthazar smacked his lips. “Well, we still have some time before the breakfast crowd comes in, let’s make a list of potential Soulmates.”

He pulled over a chair and sat down, eagerly pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Cas smiled to himself when Balthazar wrote _SOULS FOR CAS_ in big letters at the top.

“This is going to be tough.” Cas mumbled after they had added the obvious to the list. “My hip started itching like a week ago, I could have met hundreds of people in that time.”

“Yeah but you didn’t get the tattoo until now, right?” Balthazar grinned and it was very similar to Gabe’s leer. “That’s because you touched them, the touch solidifies it. Also, I’ve heard that if the tattoo starts coming in even before that then it means the bond it particularly strong.”

Cas almost blushed. “So you’re saying I maybe only saw them a week ago and my soul called out to theirs already then?”

“If you wanna be sappy like that, yeah I do.” Balthazar laughed and Cas thought that yes, he wanted very much to be sappy about this. “So come on, of all these people, who have you touched recently? Like yesterday or _maybe_ the day before?”

Well that narrowed the list down considerably and Cas’ heart skipped a beat when he saw Dean Winchester’s name still on it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so encouraging, I love you!   
> Here, have a chapter fraught with misunderstandings, denial, and Dean being obstinate XD

 

 

Dean was immediately met by Lisa the moment he walked into the gym after a long day at work. Who knew there could be so much to do for firefighters even when there wasn’t a goddamn fire…?

Anyway, Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that stupid tattoo all day and he was more than a little ticked off by now. How dare someone he didn’t even know come here and lay claim on his soul? His head felt messed up and he longed for some simple workout to get his blood flowing about something other than thoughts of the tattoo.

Actually Dean had been more diligent in his workout as of late and that was something positive to focus on. Well, as of late meant like the past week but whatever, he had to start somewhere. He didn’t get far, though, before Lisa found him. And hell, it wasn’t like he minded, she was super hot for Christ’s sake, but he was here for a workout and she was in the way now.

“Hey Dean.”

Although the way she looked at him promised a different kind of workout that Dean would be even more interested in, come to think of it. What better way to rid himself of Soulmate thoughts than to fuck someone who probably wasn’t his Soulmate?

“Hey there, Lis.”

She smiled up at him and if this had been something other than the gritty reality she would have walked her fingers up his chest or something silly like that. Wait, why did he keep referencing silly rom-coms? Did he want that?

“I was thinking you and me could do something fun tonight?”

Dean shook himself mentally. No. He did _not_ want cheesy rom-coms, he wanted pornos and if he played his cards right it looked like he might just get that. He put his hands on her hips, very lightly, barely his fingertips. She arched an eyebrow but she was still smiling so Dean just went with it.

“And what exactly did you have in mind, Ms. Braeden?”

“God you’re hot when you’re all arrogant like this.” She breathed and rose to her tip-toes to kiss him. Hard and quick, just the way he liked it.

“I didn’t think the instructors could lay hands on the customers.” He chuckled when they pulled apart and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you’re going to suddenly take up yoga. Besides, where did you hear that?”

Dean looked over at the reception but didn’t see that Novak kid there. Maybe his shift had already ended.

“I heard the new guy talking about it.”

“Cas?” she snorted. “He’s so timid he couldn’t lay a hand on someone like you even if you wanted him to.”

A throb went through Dean’s Soul Tattoo and damnit, he had all but forgotten about that damn thing.

“How about that…” he muttered, rubbing his hip absentmindedly.

“So, what do you say? My place, eight?”

“Sure.” Dean grinned cockily that way she apparently liked and when she walked away he openly ogled her butt because to hell with the sexual harassment policy, she had kissed him out in the open where everyone could see, he was entitled to some ogling.

When he turned back his smile faltered a little because Novak—Cas, apparently—was back at the reception and he had apparently caught Dean staring. Fucking great, if he was as timid as Lisa said he would probably throw a hissy fit over something like a little looking. Better nip this in the goddamn bud before it blew up in his face because despite Dean’s earlier musing he really didn’t want to change gyms.

“Hey Novak.” He gave the kid his most winning smile and okay, looking at him in this sharper lighting made Dean realize that ‘kid’ was a bit of an overstatement. Cas was younger than Dean for sure but probably only by like five years or something.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Cas replied and oh boy, his tone was much more reserved now than it had been this morning.

“Look, Cas—can I call you Cas?”

The kid looked confused and Dean leaned on the desk, charming smile in place.

“Uh, I guess.”

“Great! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m not a sleazy asshole, okay? Lisa and I are actually—” his brain came to a halt. What _were_ he and Lisa? Not a couple, hell no. But it felt weird to call her a booty call, even though she was and he thought she wouldn’t mind. Cas would probably mind, though, right? If he was timid and all that shit.

“Involved?” Cas offered after a moment and Dean unfroze.

“Sure, that sounds good.”

Cas nodded, lips pressed together. “I saw her kissing you.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t fucking know why but he felt like a little school boy sent before the principal to explain why he had taken out his peepee in class. “I was just thinking I should talk to you… on account of the sexual harassment policy here and all.”

Cas blinked and looked confused for a moment and then he bent over, pulling up a big binder marked _FORMS_.

“So you want to file a complaint?”

“What? No!” he laughed, nervous for some fucking reason. “No, I don’t mind being, uh… when she does that. I don’t mind _anyone_ …” he got a little lost staring into Cas’ eyes but that was only because he insisted on staring like that. Like Dean was his whole fucking world, god-fucking-damnit Dean had never felt this _seen_ , didn’t the kid ever blink?

Cas put down the binder and the sound broke the spell Dean was under. “So no complaint?”

Dean _almost_ quipped something about filing a complaint that Cas _wasn’t_ sexually harassing him but that wasn’t funny. Harassments were no joke and Dean needed to get a grip.

“No I’m good.”

“Very well then.”

Dean stood there for a moment longer, mouth slightly open as if he was going to say something but then he just rapped his knuckles against the desk and walked away. His tattoo gave a painful throb again but that was probably only the bandage pulling on it.

He turned to look over at the desk when he had reached the first machine of his workout but Cas had already slipped away again. The kid probably had a lot to do and Dean shouldn’t think much of it. Besides, he knew where Cas lived so he could always ask him about his day later.

Dean laughed to himself as he set the weights for his machine. “Ask about his day”, what a silly thought.

 

* * *

 

Cas’ heart was beating like a little hummingbird as he closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. Talking to Dean this morning hadn’t been half as intense as it had been just now and he didn’t even know why. Except yes he did and it was Balthazar and his stupid list that were at fault here.

Because somehow Balthazar had gotten it in his mind that Dean might be Cas’ Soulmate and the more they talked about it the more Cas wanted it. It was of course only ridiculous school boy fawning over the handsome firefighter but oh God, _Dean was a firefighter_.

Cas closed his eyes and thumped his head back against the door as he tried to calm down.

“Be realistic.” Cas muttered. Dean was apparently involved with Lisa Braeden and from what little Cas had talked to the man he seemed pretty self-assured. Cocky, even, and Cas didn’t know if he liked that trait very much. “He’s not my Soulmate.”

That didn’t explain why his tattoo had been burning ever since he saw Lisa kiss Dean out in the foyer, though. Maybe he was just annoyed that of course the most handsome man in the gym had to go fall for the most beautiful instructor? Such a stupid cliché, really.

He opened his eyes and stared straight at his reflection. He should just move on and try to find his Soulmate somewhere else and speaking of, he still had his date with Meg to look forward to.

 

*****

Two days later Cas knew for certain that neither Meg nor Bartholomew were his Soulmate and they had made it abundantly clear that they wouldn’t date someone who had a Soul Tattoo while they didn’t have a matching one. And okay, Cas kind of understood that because they would probably mostly feel like substitutes but he didn’t think they had to be so harsh about it.

He sighed as he went about watering the plants that were sparsely placed within the main hall at the gym. He supposed he would have to get a new pizza place to eat lunch at. Gabe would be devastated. He stopped and groaned, rubbing his face, when he thought about telling Gabe _why_ they couldn’t eat the delicious pizza anymore.

His big brother hadn’t shut up for a good four hours after Cas had told him about getting the tattoo and he could only imagine Gabe would go into a frenzy over Meg dumping him for it. Well, dumping was probably a little colorful, they hadn’t _really_ been dating.

“Hey there, sunshine!”

He jerked when Dean slapped him lightly on his back. A jolt went through his body but that was nothing new; he had gotten hot every time Dean approached him and today was obviously no exception.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

“Just fuckin’ call me Dean already.” Dean said with a grin and sat down on the bench by the dumbbells, straddling the leather seat. “What’s got you groaning like a dying zombie?”

Cas refrained from telling Dean that zombies already were dead and couldn’t be “dying” per se but only because Gabe had told him he was annoying when he did stuff like that. And despite Dean and Lisa being whatever the hell they were Cas wanted Dean to like him.

“Dean, then.”

“Dude, you talk like you’re older than me.”

Cas felt his cheeks heat and he looked away, using the excuse of having to go water a plant at the end of dumbbell rack as an excuse to get out of the conversation.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, his back turned and he was startled to realize Dean had followed him.

“So whatcha down about anyway?”

Cas felt momentarily at a loss. Sure, he had been looking at Dean ever since he started working here and he had been very happy to find that he and Dean shared an apartment building but they weren’t really friends. Cas kind of wanted to be, yes, but after seeing Dean and Lisa kiss he also realized that he probably wanted more than that. Plus there was still his Soul Tattoo and Balthazar’s stupid list to think about. Or _not_ think about, as it were.

“I got dumped.” He sighed when Dean made round eyes. “Or that was probably a little harsh, we’d only gone out on two dates but the last one ended on a pretty low note and she asked me not to call her again.”

“Who would dump you?” Dean looked _extremely_ surprised by his own words and Cas couldn’t blame him. “Uh, I mean, you’re young and good-lookin’…” he harrumphed and looked to the side. “You have a job.” He finished lamely and Cas couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“I suppose I do.” He said warmly because hell, it wasn’t like he could argue that logic and God, Dean had just called him good-looking and it made Cas’ heart flutter irrationally like that again. He was just thinking of something smart to say when he heard the phone at the reception ring. He gave Dean a little smile and tipped his head. “And it seems I have better get to work, you have a good workout, Dean.”

Dean just nodded and Cas felt as if the man’s eyes were burning at the back of his head when he walked away and he liked it. Hell, if he had had the hips for it he might have swayed them a little.

 

A few days later Cas was returning to his apartment much later than usual, having had to cover for Inias at work because he had come down with the flu. Cas didn’t mind helping his colleague but he did wish Balthazar had warned him before he got to work because now he came home and didn’t have any kind of dinner plans. Nothing to cook and damnit, he should have brought some take-out.

He sighed, loudly, key still in the lock and he stood with his head lowered, gathering enough energy to turn around and go out again.

“Hiya, Cas.”

Cas blinked and looked up, attention shifting almost immediately from Dean’s handsome face to the pizza he was carrying.

“Dean.” He cleared his throat and forced himself to stop staring at the pizza as if he wanted to sex it up. “Good evening.”

“I’ll say.” Dean chuckled and unlocked his door. “It’ almost eight, you just getting back from work?”

Why would Dean assume that? It could just as well be that Cas had been out with his Soulmate. Not that he was getting any closer to their identity but that was hardly the point.

“Yeah.”

“I figured.” Dean nodded to Cas’ chest and yes of course, he was still in his work shirt, how stupid of him. Usually he switched at work but it seemed he had been too tired to remember tonight. “Hungry?”

There was a pause and it seemed loaded for some reason. Most probably Cas was only projecting because Dean was the most likely to be his Soulmate but had shown no such inclinations and Cas was confused by his own feelings.

“Very.”

Dean smiled and it looked very soft, reserved for someone much more familiar surely. “Care to join me, then?”

Cas whole body flushed with surprised happiness. His face lit up with a smile so big Dean looked taken aback.

“I really would.”

“I can tell.” Dean laughed and opened the door to his apartment. “In you go, then.”

Cas’ tattoo throbbed when he passed Dean but at the moment he was too focused on the food to barely register it. Dean’s apartment was surprisingly neat and Cas didn’t know why that was a surprise but it was a pleasant one.

Dean touched Cas’ shoulder to direct him into the living room and the touch felt warm and electric, spreading down Cas’ arm and side to settle in his tattoo. He smiled up at the older man but Dean was already focused on removing things from the table in front of the couch.

“You can sit here, I wanna watch the game.” Dean looked up and a somewhat concerned expression passed over his face. “Is that okay?”

Cas smiled and went to sit on the couch, right where Dean had indicated. “Of course. Football, is it?”

Dean nodded and his whole body positively radiated with how pleased he was. Why Cas would object was beyond him, he was after all the guest and getting free food out of this. Or maybe Dean had thought they should split the cost of the food?

“How much is my share?”

Dean snorted. “Don’t bother, I got this.”

Why that made Cas feel so incredibly happy he didn’t know. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean straightened and he looked like he wanted to say something, the moment suspended in time. Dean looking down at Cas and Cas craning his neck back to look up at Dean. God how handsome the man was, all strong muscles and soft facial features.

Dean turned abruptly. “No problem, man.”

Cas shook himself, leaning back against the couch as he listened to Dean putter about in the kitchen on the other end of the apartment. His tattoo throbbed and he rubbed at it absentmindedly, wondering if he should just ask. But it would be too forward, wouldn’t it? And besides, if Dean had gotten a tattoo on his own, wouldn’t he be out looking for his partner as well? Wouldn’t Cas have seen a sign?

He looked up when Dean came into the room again. Then again, maybe the man already had his Soulmate?

“How is it going with Lisa?”

Dean looked surprised and Cas couldn’t blame him. Why couldn’t he just make casual conversation about stuff like this? He wished Gabe was here.

“It, uh…” Dean made a face as he handed Cas a plate. “It’s not going. She broke up with me, some crap about Soulmates being important or some shit like that.”

Cas’ heart sunk. _Shit like that_ wasn’t something he thought should be used when talking about Soulmates, right?

“Has she gotten her tattoo?”

“Nah.” Dean flipped open the pizza carton and snagged a slice. “She’s just a romantic or whatever, chicks are like that. Well you know,” he turned to grin at Cas and Cas felt a thrill go through him even though his heart was in his stomach by now. “You got dumped too.”

“I guess.” He said and knew his smile was strained. Not that Dean would know, seeing as they weren’t well acquainted and for the moment Cas was thankful for that fact.

Despite that Dean frowned when he saw Cas’ smile and they sat a moment in silence, just kind of looking at each other. Even Cas recognized it as weird but he didn’t break eye-contact simply because of how much he liked it.

Dean was the first one to look away and he rubbed his neck while he did, a somewhat nervous chuckle escaping him before he heaved himself to his feet and went over to the TV.

“It’s easier to watch the goddamn game with the TV on.” He muttered and Cas saw no reason to agree with the obvious so he just helped himself to a slice of the pizza.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, mostly with Dean yelling at the referee, and Cas liked it but there was an underlying feeling of wrongness. Like something was missing. And yes, logically he knew what he wanted by now but he felt discouraged to ask and when he several hours later bid Dean a good night he went to bed still feeling uneasy, his Soul Tattoo throbbing dully.

 

* * *

 

Dean grunted as he stripped his hard cock fast. He was sitting on his couch, coincidentally in the same spot Cas had been sitting yesterday while they shared a pizza but that had nothing to do with it. He had just suddenly felt like jerking off and he was living alone so why bother with modesty, right?

The TV was muted but a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_ was still running and Dean watched with lidded eyes, trying to focus on Penny because she was hot as fuck.

And because if he didn’t he kept imagining Cas’ face and that was just absurd.

The guy wasn’t even Dean’s type for fuck’s sake. Sure, he had a pretty face, he was lean and a good height, smart, kind of funny but in a weird way. Felt strangely casual to talk to, as if they had been friends for a long time. And Dean got happy when he saw Cas manning the reception at the gym.

But that was _it_ , Cas wasn’t really his type. He just had a lot of good qualities, that was all.

Penny did some weird yoga pose that reminded Dean of Lisa and he grunted, closing his eyes to try and focus on the memory of Lisa’s more adventurous poses in bed. Goddamn that woman was limber. Bet Cas wasn’t. He was probably stiff as hell.

Dean’s body jolted and he felt the tell-tale pull of his orgasm down low in his groin. For some reason his tattoo radiated heat and when he rubbed the heel of his hand against it a searing arrow of _want_ raced through him and pushed him over the edge.

He shouted hoarsely, completely taken by surprise, and failed spectacularly at catching any of his spunk so that all of it ended up on his stomach and chest, staining his t-shirt.

He leaned his head back against the couch, blinking up at the ceiling. “The fuck?” he mumbled and only then realized he was still basically petting his tattoo. It felt so fucking nice that he didn’t stop even though he thought he should.

 

****

 

When he got to the gym the next day, marking this as his sixth consecutive day working out, he immediately spotted Cas at the reception. He waved, big and doofus-like, and Cas seemed almost surprised by the greeting but why the hell not, right? They were neighbors and they had shared a pizza, that had to count for something.

Hell, if Dean had been trying to get in Cas’ pants that could just as well have counted as a date.

The thought almost made him drop his free weights. Why the _fuck_ would he want to date Cas? Cas was the slightly awkward guy that lived across the hall from him and who worked at Dean’s gym, _nothing else_. What a weird fucking thought.

And that stupid thought stuck with him all throughout his workout, making it the worst performance since his rookie days. But hell, he felt so fucking conscious of Cas all of a sudden. Not that Cas was looking at him, no every time Dean looked over Cas was either occupied with work or talking to that PT, Victor Henriksen. Ugh, Dean hated that guy.

He was tall and handsome, slim and fit. And so fucking _conceited_. He knew he looked good, that was the problem. Take Dean, for instance, he knew he was a fucking hunk of meat but he didn’t have to shove it in everyone’s face all the time. Henriksen was just a dick, plain and simple.

“You know this place has really gotten a face-lift since you started here.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he walked past the reception and heard Henriksen’s crappy attempts at smooth-talking Cas.

“I dunno about that.” Cas answered easily but there was something in his tone that made Dean pause because hell, was the guy falling for the lame pick-up lines? “Oh, Dean.”

Dean blinked when he realized he had caught Cas’ attention and that the younger man was looking at him. And behind Cas’ back Henriksen was staring at Dean with obvious distaste. Well sorry for cockblocking but Dean really thought the man had it coming.

“Uh…”

“Can I help you with something?”

Was Cas asking for help? Maybe he wanted an out of the situation? But he was leaning against the desk so that he came closer to Henriksen. Maybe Dean was just reading this wrong because he didn’t like Henriksen. And maybe Cas wasn’t as smart as Dean thought.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester.” Henriksen’s voice was cutting and okay, Dean could take a fucking hint. “Is there anything you need?”

“Nah.” Dean waved his hand dismissively and walked off before he could change his mind. “See you at home, Cas.”

They probably wouldn’t but Dean felt strangely smug about being able to say that anyway. He pulled out his phone when he had gotten in his car, calling Benny because damn, Dean really needed to go out for some drinks and preferably a tight hole.

 

* * *

 

Victor asked Cas out later that day but Cas said no, not because he was wholly disinterested in the idea of dating Victor Henriksen but because he had covertly asked about Soul Tattoos and Victor had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t have one and certainly didn’t need one. And Cas thought that if he was to date someone good-looking and against Soulmates then he could just as well date Dean like he had wanted to for a while now.

On the other hand, Dean hadn’t exactly asked Cas out. In fact, he was treating Cas more like a buddy while he went about banging chicks and Cas didn’t even know why that was upsetting to him but it kind of was.

Later in the evening his feelings were solidified when he accidentally happened upon Dean making out with a woman in the hall outside his apartment. Cas’ initial reaction was shock and, to be honest, disgust. Why did they have to do it out here? They were obviously going or coming, either way Dean’s apartment was _right there_ and if they were that horny they could just go inside. He shook his head, walking over to his own door with single-minded determination, only slightly hampered by the fact that he now knew what Dean sounded like when he was kissing someone.

“Shit, hey Cas.”

Cas gritted his teeth but turned to give Dean a polite smile anyway. “Hello, Dean.” He tipped his head to the woman but she wasn’t even looking at him, too occupied with obviously giving Dean a hickey.

“You’re comin’ home late—fuck, not now sweetheart.” He chuckled, a dark and erotic sound and Cas felt his whole body thrum to life with arousal like never before. But it was just cruel, not for him. The woman tittered attractively.

“Yes, I had to cover Inias’ night shift too.”

“They’re overworking you, Cas.” Dean stated with dislike and Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his door but Dean was apparently not finished yet. “It’s probably because you’re really good at your job.”

Cas’ heart throbbed and for some reason so did his tattoo but he wasn’t so easily swayed, not when Dean’s date was still wrapped around him like some kind of pornographic octopus.

“Thank you Dean, if you’ll excuse me I’m tired and you’re obviously occupied.”

“Uh, yeah.”

He left with one last nod, feeling strangely empty as he went through his nightly routines. He didn’t even masturbate to wind down like he usually did, images of Dean fucking that woman keeping his arousal at bay in a weirdly emotional way.

 

Three days later it was Friday evening and Dean hadn’t been to the gym at all since their encounter in the hall. Cas felt bad about it because somehow that had to be his fault, right? He had thought he’d handled the situation pretty well but perhaps his jealousy had shone through and now Dean was weirded out. Because there was literally _nothing_ between them except some polite conversation and that pizza Dean had shared with him while at the same time crushing Cas’ dreams that they could be Soulmates. See, nothing at all between them.

“You’ve been staring at that pec deck machine for ten minutes.” Victor’s voice was smooth as honey and right in Cas’ ear. He jerked but only slightly, Victor was standing very close, his chest grazing Cas’ back. Cas’ ear heated when Victor spoke again. “You shouldn’t make it so obvious you’re pining for that jock head fireman, he’s known for being a player.”

Cas lowered his head and pretended he had to arrange the papers on his desk. “I’m not pining over Dean, he clearly has his interests elsewhere.”

Victor chuckled and though it was a nice sound it didn’t elicit the same response in Cas’ body as Dean’s chuckle did and Cas was painfully aware of that.

“That’s exactly my point. You should go out with me instead, Cas. Let me take your worries away. You know I haven’t given up on you.”

Cas did know, was very aware of it every time he and Victor were alone. And the thing was, there wasn’t anything really wrong with Victor. Sure, maybe his personality wasn’t _exactly_ Cas’ type but he was nice and very reliable, at least when it came to their jobs. And attractive, which was always a plus.

“Victor…”

Victor put a hand on Cas’ waist, squeezing and boy was he strong. “Just think about it, beautiful.” He murmured intimately and then walked away.

Cas was left feeling a little stupid. His body obviously liked Victor’s advances and what was he waiting for anyway? It wasn’t like Dean was magically going to appear and proclaim his undying love.

 

****

 

Cas was woken up in the middle of the night by a sound eerily similar to someone breaking into his apartment. His heart froze but he willed himself out of his bed anyway, grabbing his phone as he tip-toed over to the door.

Someone was working the lock, maybe picking it? He held his breath as if breathing would give him away and straightened to look through the peephole and what he saw made him sigh disgruntledly. He pocketed his phone in his pajama pants and swiftly unlocked the door, revealing an obviously drunk Dean.

“Cas!” he exclaimed happily and wobbled inside, putting his warm hands on Cas’ shoulders. “Why’re you in ma ‘partment?”

Cas buckled a little under Dean’s weight when the man leaned too heavily on him and he grunted, staggering back a few steps which brought Dean even further into his apartment.

“I’m not, this is mine.”

“Huh?” Dean swung his head around and shit, the man looked adorable for some reason. Grown-ass man, older than Cas, not knowing where he was, the look was just… well, he looked like a lost puppy for moment there. “Oh yeah!”

Cas led Dean over to the couch and deposited him there before he went to close and lock the door.

“Do you want coffee?”

Dean was already snuggling up on the couch. “‘M sleepy.”

Cas swallowed hard because having Dean in his private sphere felt unexpectedly nice and it made him flounder. “Okay.” He sat down at one end of the couch and started removing Dean’s shoes. “You can sleep here if you want to.”

“I do.” Dean mumbled and even in the dim light Cas could see him smiling. “Feels good ‘round you.”

“Wh-what?” Cas’ hands faltered at the laces on Dean’s shoes.

“You’re purdy, not like them girls at the club but whatever…”

So Dean hadn’t just been out drinking, he had been at a club, probably picking up women again. And maybe he had struck out? Yes, that seemed the more plausible explanation for him ending up here, alone and drunk on Cas’ couch. Not because he wanted to be here, but because he had no one else to go to.

Also, the fact that Dean had thought this was his apartment and hadn’t actually sought out Cas was high on the List Why Cas Shouldn’t Get His Hopes Up.

“Yes I know they must be exquisite and I’m regular looking.” Cas sighed and put Dean’s shoes on the floor, getting off the couch again. “You can sleep here Dean, but I’m going to work really early so you’ll have to let yourself out.”

“Hey.” Dean grabbed Cas wrist when he walked past and suddenly Dean’s eyes looked incredibly focused for someone so drunk and obviously half-asleep.

“What?”

“I meant Cas is better.”

Cas’ whole body flushed hot and he became very aware of the fact that he was naked from the waist up. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Dean dropped his grip and promptly conked out, snoring loudly from the second his head hit the couch cushion.

Cas honestly couldn’t believe any of this was happening and he just walked off, mind numb and body thrumming. It was safe to say he didn’t get any sleep for the rest of the night.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda angsty chapter but it will get better lol  
> Next chapter is the last chapter! :D

 

 

When Cas got up the next day he found to his delight that Dean was still there. Sure, the man had been very drunk so it was a safe bet that he would be sleeping for a long time but still. Cas considered waking him so they could have breakfast together but it felt kind of cruel and besides, he didn’t have all that long before he needed to leave for work anyway.

He looked fondly at Dean where he lay sprawled on the couch, one arm thrown over his face and legs spread as much as the small space allowed. Cas recognized that he had been a bit distant with Dean since he had gotten his Soul Tattoo and Dean then indirectly had rejected the idea of Soulmates but he thought that maybe they could work it out anyway.

It apparently wasn’t like Cas was finding his Soulmate any time soon and Dean had just last night drunkenly confessed that he thought Cas was pretty. Maybe he was just shy around people he actually cared for?

He went to get his spare key and wrote Dean a quick note, begging him to please lock the door after he left later today because Cas suspected the man wouldn’t be around for when Cas came back. Just as he was putting the key and note, along with a glass of water and aspirin, on the coffee table where Dean was sure to see it, the man shifted his position on the couch.

He grunted and snuffled but didn’t appear to wake up. What caught Cas’ attention wasn’t that, though, but rather the fact that Dean’s shirt had ridden up to reveal his left hip. And the Soul Tattoo that was very obviously burned into his skin there.

Cas’ body felt numb as he stared at the tattoo, seeing the mirror image of his own brand on this man who proclaimed Soulmates to be in the same category as “shit like that”. Who went out partying, slept with random women, and flirted shamelessly around Cas’ workplace _right in front of Cas_.

Cas stared at the man who he had wished to be his Soulmate in those first days of researching Balthazar’s list but that he hadn’t dared hope for. The man who had appeared to be avoiding the gym and maybe Cas only to come here in the middle of the night.

He stared at his Soulmate and felt the numbness spread.

 

He went to work in a haze, going through the motions but not really knowing what to do with himself. His tattoo burned like it had done before it formed completely but he didn’t know what to make of that.

He was so out of it that Balthazar apparently called Gabe to have lunch with him and since when had the two of them exchanged phone numbers?

“Since Kali told me she was interested in a threesome with me and another guy but never mind that.” Gabe said kindly as he went about cutting Cas’ food for him when Cas could only stare at the supposedly delicious chicken. The restaurant they were in was bustling with lunch guests but somehow Cas felt completely isolated. “What’s going on with you, kiddo?”

“I…” Cas looked up and saw that his big brother looked more serious than Cas had seen him in a long while. Not since he had poured his heart out about wanting to quit college. “I got my Soul Tattoo.”

“I know.” Gabe smiled softly, handing Cas his cutlery back. “How’s the search going?”

“I found him.”

“Really?” Gabe’s whole face practically shone with happiness but it faltered very quickly when Cas didn’t smile back. “Then what’s wrong? Is he dying?”

“He doesn’t think Soulmates are a big deal, he goes out partying and sleeps around, and he hasn’t even asked me if I have a matching tattoo.” Cas’ stomach roiled uncomfortably. “I saw his by accident.”

“Are…” Gabe took Cas’ hand and though Gabe’s hand was warm none of that warmth seemed to seep into Cas’. “Are you _sure_ he’s the one?”

“The tattoos are the same.”

“Look, Cassie.” Gabe sounded very somber all of a sudden. Cas’ eyes were glazing over. “They might just look _similar_ , that’s not to say he’s the one.”

“No, it’s him. I know he got his recently, that’s why Lisa broke it off with him.”

“Lisa?” Gabe sounded so confused but Cas just pushed forward, needing to get this out there.

“Dean said she was a romantic; that she believed in Soulmates and shit like that.” He took a shuddering breath but he would not cry, not over this. “That was why she dumped him, I thought it was because they hadn’t gotten matching tattoos and she wanted that if they were to continue their relationship but she must have seen his and told him to go find his Soulmate.” He looked up, having to blink to be able to focus on his brother’s sympathetic face. “But he didn’t. He didn’t even look.”

“Maybe he did but just in the wrong places?”

“I… I don’t know, Gabe…” that could be true, Dean could have looked his heart out and not found his Soulmate. Maybe he had decided to drink his woes away, sleeping with strangers to numb himself. But somehow Cas didn’t think so and if Dean thought Cas was as pretty as he said then why hadn’t he at least asked about the tattoo? Or asked him out at all?

Gabe grabbed Cas arm tightly, getting his attention. “Well fuck that guy, okay? You don’t _have_ to be with your Soulmate.”

Just thinking about not having his Soulmate made Cas queasy. “I don’t?”

Gabe shook his head. “There are more people than you think who don’t end up with theirs, or simply don’t care.”

Cas thought about Victor and Balthazar. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I am.” Gabe stroked his thumb in soothing circles on Cas’ arm. “You deserve to be happy, okay? Maybe date someone else for a while, sow your oats and all that. Remember, you broke away from mom and dad to be _free_.”

That made Cas smile for the first time that day. “Thanks, Gabe.”

“Any time, kid. Now eat your soggy meal, you have to get back to work soon and so do I.”

Cas nodded and now when he looked at the chicken it actually looked nice, and it smelled even better. Yeah, he didn’t need Dean, he had plenty of other options.

 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t know what he had done that night when he apparently had showed up at Cas’ and fallen asleep on the guy’s couch but it had to be something really bad because suddenly Cas was barely speaking to Dean and he was dating Victor Henriksen.

Dean got so disgusted the first time he saw them being lovey-dovey that he had just turned around and walked right out the gym. Hell, he hadn’t had a workout in almost a week now and he was researching other gyms. Because fine if Cas wanted to date but Dean didn’t need to see sleazy Henriksen drooling all over Cas. Dean had really thought the guy deserved better but hey, to each their own, right?

Other than that Dean’s week was going fine, as in that it was shit. Like, fucking shit right down the drain. He felt as if he couldn’t shake that goddamn hangover, his Soul Tattoo was burning and itching like crazy, and none of his normal hookups wanted anything to do with him since he had gotten the fucking brand. Well, that was probably for the best anyway since last time Dean had tried jerking off he had barely gotten hard and he definitely hadn’t gotten off.

Benny was pestering him to go out drinking and his boss was pestering him to stop that and go to the gym. Dean defied them both by staying home and drinking alone.

“So what’s it like, all that Soulmate crap?”

There was a quiet moment and Dean had to look at his phone to see if the call was still connected.

“Uh, hello to you too, Dean.” Sam answered after a while, tone highly confused.

“Yeah whatever.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Lay off me.” Dean snarled but he put down the beer bottle. It was empty anyway. He was on his couch in his boxers, the TV playing in the background and the voices sounded tinny and annoying but the remote was too far away. “Answer the damn question.”

“Okay.” Sam said, pulling on the syllable like an ass. “The Soulmate crap is awesome, thanks for asking.”

“What’s so fucking great about it anyway?” Dean grumbled. His fingers itched to wrap around a new beer bottle but he refrained. For now. “Being tied down to one person.”

Sam sighed and Dean knew why, this wasn’t the first time Dean had questioned it and though he was usually more jovial about it Sam was obviously getting fed up.

“Look, I love it. I love Jess and I wouldn’t want any other life. But you obviously don’t want this and that’s okay too, Dean. You don’t need to ride me so hard just because I—”

“I got my tattoo.”

There was a loaded silence and Dean fucking held his breath for some reason. “Congratulations?”

Dean snorted and slumped down lower on the couch. “Yeah, fucking _thanks_.”

“So…” Sam was obviously bursting with questions but thankfully he held himself somewhat at bay. “You haven’t found them? Is that why you’re grumpy and drunk?”

“Actually no.” Dean sneered and realized his mistake too late.

“Then why?”

“Well fuck, Sammy, do I have to have a reason to be an ass?” he snapped, raking his other hand through his hair. “Maybe I’m just fucking annoyed that little Dean ain’t playing on my team right now and Cas is dating fucking _Victor Henriksen_ of all people and Lisa dumped me because of this fucking tattoo, which burns, by the way. Is that normal?”

“Who’s Cas?”

Dean was momentarily stumped because what the hell had happened to this conversation? “Is that all you took away from me pouring my heart out?”

Sam sighed, _hard_. “Your tattoo is burning because you haven’t found your Soulmate and it’s hurting your soul, your dick is acting up because of the same reason, Lisa did the right thing. Who are Cas and Victor Henriksen?”

Well fuck, Dean should have known his fucking Soul Tattoo would be a bitch like this, not to mention his soul, what a fucking crybaby.

“Cas is a guy who works at my gym and Victor Henriksen is a personal trainer there.”

“Uh-huh, and why do you care that they’re dating?”

Dean rolled his eyes because he knew were Sam was going with this, the over-interpreting ass. “Because Cas is smarter than that. Henriksen is a douche, okay?”

“So you’re saying Cas deserves better?”

“Yeah.” Dean rubbed his hip, tattoo searing. “Whatever, it’s not my problem.”

“You know,” Sam mumbled, voice suddenly full of _sincerity_ of all things. “The tattoo usually only burns when the bond is very strong, and sometimes when your Soulmate is close by.”

Dean didn’t like this conversation anymore. “Okay, well then at least I know it’s normal. Thanks Sammy, gotta go.”

“Dean, wait—”

Dean didn’t wait at all. He just hung up and knew he would pay for that later. If Sam wouldn’t yell at him then dad would. Fucking great, Thanksgiving would be ruined and Dean couldn’t blame anyone but himself.

“Damn right Cas deserves better.” Dean muttered to the ceiling but it wasn’t like he cared _that_ much. Just wished Cas would talk to him so he could ask the guy if he was happy, was all.

 

****

 

A few days later Dean got to the gym, intent on getting on with his workout, and fuck everything but he shouldn’t have to change gyms just because Cas was mad at him about something. That was something Dean had concluded late last night but now he was a bit nervous about it.

And maybe it was that trepidation that made him open the door to the men’s locker room extra quietly. Not that he expected Cas to be in there but still. What met him wasn’t the usual sight of buff dudes strutting about or the old guys with their saggy ballsacks. No, it was a sight much more horrendous than that.

Because there, in the little alcove between the changing area and the showers, were Cas and Henriksen. Cas was pushed up against the wall and Henriksen was clearly macking on him, and forcefully too. Cas had his arms wrapped around Henriksen’s shoulders and was gripping his shirt and Henriksen was groping Cas’ tight little ass, clearly enjoying it.

Dean froze. There was no better way to describe it. His whole body just locked up and his tattoo seared so hot his clothes should have caught fire. His vision went red the longer he stared at the couple and god-fucking- _damnit_ , he had never felt jealousy as vicious as this, or at all.

“Victor.” Cas said in a low tone, ducking his head when Henriksen just went in to kiss him again. “Victor, we shouldn’t do this here.”

“Come on, Cas.” Henriksen grunted against Cas’ neck, licking him and Cas threw his head back. “There’s no one here.”

Cas moaned when their pelvises rolled together. Dean’s whole body hurt, the fire on his hip spreading throughout him.

“Y-yeah, but…”

Henriksen grabbed Cas’ shirt, rucking it up so that he could get his big paw on Cas’ chest and that was when Dean saw it. Clear as day even from several feet away; Cas had a Soul Tattoo. One that matched Dean’s exactly.

Dean’s vision blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Victor apparently endeavored to suck Cas’ soul out of his mouth or something and Cas mostly felt irritated with the whole thing. So far he and Victor had gone on three dates, none of which had ended in sex even though Victor _really_ wanted them to, and he had assured Cas that he didn’t care in the slightest about Cas’ Soul Tattoo.

And sure, that should technically be a good thing because it meant Cas would be able to have a relationship with Victor even though he really belonged with someone else but all it did was make Cas feel objectionably about the whole thing.

Because the thing was he didn’t really want a relationship with Victor and clearly, neither did Victor. The more they spent time together, the more Cas started to realize that Victor just wanted to fuck him and okay, Cas was sexually frustrated since he hadn’t really been able to masturbate lately but he wasn’t so frustrated that he would endanger his job.

“Come on, Victor.” He murmured and pushed a bit at the man’s shoulders.

“Yeah, moan for me.”

Fuck Victor was strong. Cas was starting to realize that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this on his own. No he would have to convince Victor verbally and that should be enough anyway.

“Victor, I don’t really feel like it.”

Victor grabbed Cas’ ass and hauled him closer. The angle made him feel the other man’s hard cock and Cas supposed that should feel nice but the angle was wrong for his back. His moan was born from pain but Victor didn’t seem to mind.

“You sound so sweet.”

“Victor, please get off me.”

“Oh, I’ll get you off alright.”

To Cas’ horror Victor started thumbing at the front of Cas’ jeans, clearly intent on opening them and God, he couldn’t be serious, could he? Not here, at work. And, come to think of it, not ever. Victor wasn’t bad at kissing but it didn’t make Cas feel anything, not arousal and certainly not affection. His hands were warm and big but they left nothing in their wake, not even a tremble. Cas’ Soul Tattoo burned and the corner of his eyes teared, more because of that than this situation but it still made him very aware of the fact that he was pushed up against a wall and couldn’t get away.

“No, I don’t want to, Victor.”

Victor chuckled darkly and an unpleasant chill went down Cas’ spine. But the chuckle got cut off when Victor was tackled to the side, practically ripped away from Cas and Cas stumbled on his feet when that happened but managed to remain upright.

“He fucking said _no_ , Henriksen!” Dean roared, red in the face and clearly in attack stance. Both men were still on their feet but Victor was disoriented and Dean looked like he was about to kill him.

“Dean!” Cas gasped and threw himself in front of the man when it looked like he was about to lunge at Victor. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not a difficult word, you asshat!”

“Dean.” Cas grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. “Please calm down.”

“Yeah, what gives Winchester?” Victor grumbled and Cas felt himself stiffen at the menacing tone. He became very aware that he was standing with his back to Victor and even though he should be able to trust the man he somehow suddenly didn’t. Dean’s eyes were trained on Victor. “Me and Cas are dating, we can do whatever the hell we want.”

Dean’s whole face set in a stony mask of anger but Cas was angry now too and he turned to Victor before Dean could say anything.

“Yeah and you know what, Victor?” he said hotly. “I told you I didn’t want to do anything here and you should respect me enough to stop.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “You’re such a prude Cas, we’ve been going out for a long time now, when are you going to make it worth it?”

That cut deep. Cas’ anger faltered as he felt his whole chest contract with pain. So his mere company wasn’t worth it, then?

“Hey!” Dean almost shouted and pushed Cas behind himself with one arm up in a protective gesture. “If you’re his boyfriend you should fucking know that Cas is interesting as hell even without sex, stop being a goddamn ass.”

Victor snorted. “Whatever, sounds like _you_ should be his boyfriend instead. He’s going to need a new one anyway.” He straightened his clothes and walked past them, clearly brushing them off and Cas felt more relief than sadness that it was over.

The locker room was very quiet after Victor had slammed the door. Dean was still standing with his back to Cas and Cas didn’t want to move away even though he probably should.

“Thank you.” He eventually mumbled and Dean turned around, looking almost spooked.

“He’s right.”

Cas’ insides ran cold. Right about Cas not being worth dating? “About what?”

“You do need a new boyfriend.” Dean stepped up to him, grabbing his hip and pressing his thumb into Cas’ Soul Tattoo as if he knew it was there. “And it _should_ be me.”

“Dean…”

“I’ve been so fucking stupid, Cas.” Dean moved even closer, a scant inch between them now and Cas’ breathing increased significantly just standing this close to Dean. “So fucking stupid.”

He lifted his shirt at the same time as he lifted Cas’, revealing both of their tattoos. “Oh.” Cas mumbled, staring as if entranced as Dean moved to press their tattoos together.

The feeling was nothing if not euphoric. Cas’ knees buckled and given that Dean had had to bend his knees in the first place to even get his tattoo low enough meant that they lost contact now  but it was okay, they could do this again and the feeling anyhow lingered, making Cas feel fuzzy and _happy_.

“I think we need to talk.” Dean murmured, his voice smooth and soothing.

Cas nodded with his eyes closed, head ducked as he savored the electric feeling of touching his Soulmate’s Soul Tattoo for the first time.

“I think so too.”

“What about Victor?”

Cas opened his eyes, huffing out a breath. The good feeling was residing in the wake of his annoyance with Victor.

“It’s safe to say that whatever happens between you and me, I will no longer associate myself with Victor.” He felt himself darken. “I don’t have much patience for disrespectful dicks.”

Dean chuckled and there it was, that warm fuzzy feeling returning full force and oh boy they were standing so close.

“I like it when you swear, Cas.”

“Dean.” Cas pressed his lips together. “I’ve been feeling really bad about us being Soulmates.”

Dean’s smile faltered immediately and he raked a hand through his short hair, breathing out harshly enough for Cas to feel it on his face.

“Fuck we _really_ need to talk.”

“My shift ends at eight.”

Dean nodded, swallowing hard and then stepping back. It looked like it took great effort to do so and Cas understood why. He immediately wanted Dean to come closer again and he thought it was because they had found each other but not confirmed anything. Their souls were still screaming for one another but they were holding themselves back. Cas because he doubted Dean’s sincerity and Dean most probably because of similar reasons.

“You should report Victor for sexual harassment or something.”

Cas looked up and saw that Dean was looking to the side, clearly uncomfortable with the distance too, and probably the topic.

“There will be no need for that.” Cas stated swiftly. “Victor may be pushy but he’s not dumb and I trust him to act on that or lose his job.”

“You shouldn’t keep working here, Cas.” Dean said, tone suddenly urgent and he stepped up to Cas again, grabbing his wrist gently. “You shouldn’t be near him.”

Cas was very aware that their skins were touching. He patted Dean on his hand and then smoothly but firmly pried it off. Dean let go immediately and though he tried to turn his hand to take Cas’ in his, Cas just let him go. He felt a thrill when Dean didn’t pursue him physically, even though his eyes told Cas all he needed to know.

Unlike Victor, Dean clearly was okay with Cas calling the shots, and the older man seemed to content himself with longing stares. Cas’ stomach coiled with arousal at how different his and Dean’s dynamic suddenly was, just with the introduction of the Soul Tattoos. Maybe he should feel resentful that the tattoos were needed for Dean to even get with the program but all it did was make Cas feel powerful.

This man was _his_ because Dean had _Cas’_ brand on his hip, and no one could dispute that. No one except perhaps Dean and he seemed to be done with fighting this.

“You leave Victor to me. I’ll see you at home at eight, Dean.”

He hesitated for a fraction of a second but ultimately decided to give Dean a peck on his cheek. “Thank you for helping me, Dean.” He murmured and Dean turned his face into the soft touch, sighing contently.

“Cas, I’m so fucking sorry…”

“I know Dean.”

God, he had meant to leave with that peck but there was just something about Dean’s whole presence that drew Cas in. It had been like that ever since he first laid eyes on Dean but it was stronger now, _more_ somehow and as his tattoo throbbed he knew exactly what it was. Because that wasn’t a painful throb, it was the kind of sensation born from arousal and looking into Dean’s eyes he could see the other man feeling it too.

“You said you’ve been feeling bad about us being Soulmates.” Dean suddenly said and Cas tensed even though Dean’s tone was nothing but soft. “Did you know?”

Cas sighed but decided to fuck it, he could just as well say it now rather than later. “I was so happy when I got my tattoo, Dean.” He lifted his eyes, meeting Dean’s questioning gaze head on. “I searched everywhere I could think of and the only option I thought was viable was you. But you seemed more interested in sleeping around with Lisa and other women.” He lowered his eyes again, the memory _very_ fresh and still painful. “And then I saw your tattoo when you slept on my couch.”

Dean drew a sharp breath. “You thought I didn’t want you? That’s not true, Cas.” He gripped Cas’ arms lightly, making Cas look up so their eyes could meet again. Dean’s gaze was imploring and Cas couldn’t help but let himself hope. “If I had known it was you I would’ve—”

“Would’ve what, Dean?” Cas asked, tone more scathing than he had meant it to be and it wasn’t like he was fired up, not really. “Would have stopped sleeping around and come to me? You could have done that without the tattoo and you didn’t because you didn’t want to. And besides that, the point is that you don’t even want a Soulmate, do you?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, obviously mulling things over and Cas let him, too at peace with his own emotions to be disturbed by the pause.

“I didn’t.” Dean eventually said, eyes determined. “I didn’t want one but now… lately my life’s been shit, Cas. And knowing that I can have you, I… I have to try.” His hands tightened on Cas’ arms and a pleasant chill went through Cas. Dean was strong, like Victor, and like Victor he would probably be able to manhandle Cas but the difference was that Cas _wanted_ Dean to throw him down and ravish him. Because when Cas had pried Dean’s hand off him the man had let go, stepped back, shown Cas that he had a choice. “Soulmates or not, I want to try it with you, Cas.”

Cas could feel his whole body sing, his tattoo causing heat to radiate and settle in his groin. “I want that too.”

Dean nodded, swallowing hard. “But I get it that I messed up. I mean, when I got this leaf brand I—”

“Leaf?”

Dean frowned in confusion. “Yeah? Isn’t yours a leaf?”

And there, the panicked tremble in his voice when Dean thought their tattoos didn’t match, _that_ told Cas all he needed to know about Dean’s sincerity. Cas lifted both their shirts, comparing them and very clearly putting Dean at ease. The tattoos were perfect mirror images of each other, just like it should be.

“They’re feathers.” Cas informed him, matter-of-factly.

“Uh…” Dean turned his head this and that way, face adorably scrunched up.

“Seriously, Dean.” Cas laughed and stepped back, still feeling that pull inside but feeling much better about it. “Take your time to study it, I’ll come to your apartment at eight.”

“Okay…” Dean mumbled but he was clearly still occupied with trying to see the _very clear_ feather shape.

Cas shook his head fondly and kissed Dean on the cheek again, this time managing to pull himself away. He returned to work, lighter than air, and not even Victor’s grumpy frown could ruin his mood.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the conclusion :D  
> I love y'all! <3

 

 

Dean didn’t know why but he ended up cleaning his apartment top to bottom. Except he knew perfectly well and holy shit, his _Soulmate_ was coming over. Just a week ago that had seemed like such a nuisance, such a lame thing that Dean wasn’t the least interested in experiencing and now he was a fucking mess trying to remember if Cas had been drinking beer that evening when they shared a pizza or if he had declined. And if he had declined, was it because he didn’t like beer? Dean didn’t _know_.

“This is so fucking stupid.” Dean muttered, slamming the door to the fridge. It wasn’t like Cas was coming over for some romantic as shit dinner or anything like that.

Dean’s eyes widened. Shit, what if he _was_? What if he expected to be wined and dined now that they had established that they were Soulmates? Dean had made Cas feel bad about the whole thing before he got his head on right, what if Cas excepted some kind of compensation? And didn’t he deserve one, really?

No, he forced himself to calm down, even though Cas deserved the fucking moon he had just said he wanted to talk. They could talk first and then Dean would dine the shit out of Cas. French restaurant where Dean would make an ass out of himself for not understanding the menu, wine, flowers, the whole shebang.

He looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, forcing himself to believe that that would be enough and he was so occupied with that that the sound of his doorbell scared the crap out of him. He grunted and patted his chest over his heart. The fuck was even wrong with him? He wasn’t exactly known as skittish normally…

When Dean opened the door he immediately noticed that Cas had taken a shower and looking at the time he saw that it was actually twenty minutes past eight. Well fuck.

“Come in.” He said, smiling big to hide how his heart fluttered.

This time when Cas came into Dean’s living room it felt so much bigger. Not the room, of course, though Dean supposed it looked bigger too considering all the cleaning he had done. It was like a new goddamn room and he should do that more often.

But no, it was the whole _thing_ , the fact that Cas was now here, in the space where Dean was usually alone. Contrary to what Cas might believe, Dean didn’t usually take home a lot of women or men. Mostly he went with them to their place or a hotel. Or, if he felt like being gross, maybe the restroom of whatever club he was in.

His home was usually reserved for family and friends. And now Cas.

The younger man walked a few paces into the room but stopped and hugged himself before he even got to the couch. Dean frowned but decided to let Cas take the lead, if he didn’t want to sit down he didn’t have to. Didn’t mean he was at flight risk because Dean was a bad Soulmate, didn’t mean that _at all_.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

Dean jerked to attention, rounding Cas and smiling as happily as he could. “It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting for you.” Was that too forward? Cas’ lips quirked up in a barely there smile, though, so Dean comforted himself with that.

“So…” Cas averted his eyes and almost squirmed in place. “How do we do this?”

Dean’s body jolted with sharp and sudden arousal and that was weird as fuck, okay? Cas’ question was legitimate and didn’t necessarily have anything to do with sex, come on libido. Then again, they were goddamn Soulmates and alone, so…

Dean went to sit down on the couch, intent on calming down. They had been alone before and they had already been Soulmates then too and he hadn’t felt a thing. It didn’t mean anything that he had jerked off not long after while doing his best not to image Cas’ face, that had been completely unrelated and Dean was sticking to that.

“How do _you_ wanna do this?”

Cas looked uncomfortable for a moment and Dean kicked himself mentally. He had meant to put Cas at ease by showing him he was pulling the ropes but maybe it had come off as Dean not caring, especially in the face of his earlier rejections.

“I don’t know…” Cas mumbled eventually, his voice almost a whisper and yeah, he was insecure for sure.

“Look, Cas.” Dean leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and tried to radiate confidence. “I get it that I fucked this up from the get-go. And if you ask me, yes okay this whole Soulmate thing is still a bit stupid to me but not…” he swallowed when Cas’ eyes cut to his. “Not if I get it with you, okay?”

“We don’t know each other.”

“Isn’t that kinda the point of Soulmates, though? You date people you like after getting to know them but with Soulmates you just… _know_ , right?”

Cas relaxed his posture and Dean knew he had hit home, knew that was a correct description. No one knew how this whole Soulmate business worked, scientists had worked since the dawn of time to try and understand it and yet it was just something that was there. Something irrefutable and, in a way, calming.

“I suppose.”

“I mean,” Dean grinned cockily. “Sorry you got stuck with an ass for a Soulmate but now that I know you’re mine I’m all in, Cas, I swear. I’ll never leaf you.”

Cas opened his mouth but closed it again, eyes narrowing when he no doubt got Dean’s _hilarious_ pun.

“It’s a _feather_.”

Dean had studied his tattoo in extreme detail after he got home and yeah, he could kind of see it now that it was pointed out to him. Didn’t mean he had to admit that so easily though, because he was still a bit of an ass and Cas’ grumpy face was fucking _adorable_.

“I dunno, Cas.” Dean was still grinning, feeling his whole being soaring with life just from having Cas’ undivided attention. “It’s even got that little twiggy thingy that leaves have.”

Cas’ eye rounded out and he looked like he couldn’t _believe_ how stupid Dean was. “That’s the _calamus_ , not a petiole.”

Okay, apparently Dean could add intelligence as a kink because fuck…

He reached forward and grabbed Cas’ wrists, pulling him forward so that he stumbled into Dean’s lap. He squirmed but didn’t resist much at all and when Dean kissed him on the cheek he turned into the touch. Dean just ducked, though, and kissed Cas on his neck. Neck, throat, up again to his chin and cheek, temple and into Cas’ ruffled hair. Cas squirmed and squeaked and Dean had never been particularly lovey-dovey but something about peppering Cas with kisses made Dean’s whole chest swell with warmth. His tattoo throbbed when he landed a kiss on Cas’ lips and there was really no stopping either of them after that.

“Love it when you talk smart, Cas.” Dean groaned when Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and held his head still for a moment. “Such a fucking turn-on.”

“I’m still mad at you.” Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth, the kisses growing hungrier by the second. Cas had slid to straddle Dean’s lap completely and Dean loved feeling Cas’ dick chubbing up against his own.

“You should be.” Dean grabbed Cas’ ass, hauling him closer. Cas took the incentive to start rolling his hips in shallow circles. “You’d be stupid not to and I know you ain’t stupid.”

“Maybe I am.” Cas huffed, pulling out of the kisses to throw his head back as he really started grinding his hips. Dean leaned in to suck on the younger man’s Adam’s apple. “Getting myself a stupid Soulmate who doesn’t even believe in Soulmates.”

“And who can’t even tell the difference between a feather and a leaf.” Dean laughed out loud when Cas looked down at him, his eyes clearly telling Dean that he was _so stupid_.

“Maybe I should take off my clothes so you could study my tattoo more closely?”

Dean’s whole body flushed hot at the challenge in Cas’ tone. “Maybe you should.” He challenged right back and Cas’ eyes blew out with arousal.

“I want to do it on your bed, then.”

Well fuck, Dean wasn’t about to argue with that. Instead he just took a firmer hold on Cas’ body and stood up. Cas drew a sharp breath and immediately wrapped his legs around Dean as if Dean was at risk of dropping him.

He just grinned at Cas’ wide eyes and proceeded with carrying the man into his bedroom. While he was cleaning he had gotten a strange compulsion to change his sheets and though he had thought he had been silly at the time he was immensely fucking happy that he had done it now.

Just thinking about having Cas naked on the same sheets he had fucked that Bela woman on last week felt unthinkable. Cas deserved goddamn Egyptian cotton and if Dean had been a fancier man that was what his Soulmate would have gotten. But for some reason Cas’ brilliant soul called out to Dean’s middle-class soul and here they were. At least the sheets were fresh.

He deposited Cas as gently as he could in the middle of the bed but when he tried to pull away Cas just tightened his legs, causing Dean to tumble down on him. Cas grunted but before Dean could apologize or ask if he was okay Cas snagged Dean’s hair in his hands again, turning his head so that they could kiss.

It was hungrier now, the way they moved against one another, the air around them becoming hot and heavy with their arousal. Cas battled Dean for dominance, tongue sliding against Dean’s, but it became apparent after a while that Cas didn’t really want to top, or even dominate the kissing. He was probably just still angry and Dean respected that.

He slid his hand up to cup Cas’ cheek, pulling out of the kiss to smile softly down at the man. Cas was fucking stunning like this, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen.

“Next time,” Cas huffed out on a gasp. “Carry me in a fireman’s grip.”

Dean blinked, eyebrows shooting up in his surprise. “Liked being carried, did ya?” well yeah, considering how hard Cas was now just from some kissing and grinding. Dean grinned like a fool. “Isn’t that like the _unsexiest_ way of getting carried, though?”

Cas looked grumpy and his pout was probably more adorable than sexy but Dean was too aroused to decide. Well fuck it, if Cas would get off on Dean carrying him over his shoulders then Dean would fucking carrying him over his shoulders, no more questions asked.

“Do you have your uniform here?”

Dean laughed and sat back on his knees, whipping his t-shirt over his head. His self-esteem shot to the roof when he saw Cas’ dick twitching at the mere sight of Dean’s naked torso.

“Sorry no, but I got some sweatshirts with Lawrence Fire Department printed on them, if that could interest you?”

Cas reached up with his hands to roam them, palm flat, against whatever of Dean he could reach. The touch was feather light until he came down to Dean’s tattoo where it stuck up just above the edge of his jeans. There he pressed his thumb hard against the tattoo and Dean’s strength gave out. He groaned deeply, falling down on Cas as his whole body thrummed with heat.

“I suppose it will have to do.” Cas murmured, unfairly calm. “But not now, I want you naked now.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Dean groaned, his movements feeling sluggish as he started removing Cas’ clothes too.

When he had gotten Cas’ t-shirt off Dean couldn’t really resist touching the man. Cas arched up his chest when Dean dragged his fingers down it, catching on nipples and the man’s ribs. Well fuck, it wasn’t like Dean was about to deny himself a treat like this when it was offered. Cas moaned loudly when Dean kissed his right nipple, licking it with a wide, flat tongue before moving over to the other. And okay, that moan was divine but the reaction he got when he nibbled gently on the other nipple was even better.

Cas spread his legs, back bending sharply, and he let out a choked off groan, hands grabbing at Dean’s shoulders. And fuck, Dean could do nothing but grind his hips against Cas’, arousal shooting through him every time their tattoos rubbed together.

“Dean, I want…”

Dean nodded, sitting up to open Cas’ jeans. “I want it too, fuck Cas.” He grabbed Cas’ hip when the man lifted his butt to help with getting his jeans off. His hip was sharp in Dean’s hand and somehow that made everything even hotter. “Can’t wait to see you.”

“I want you inside, Dean.”

Dean groaned, yanking probably too hard on Cas’ jeans but shit, the arousal was suddenly _too_ hot. He felt his cock fill out to the point where his own jeans were hurting him and he rolled off the bed with a grunt, all but ripping them open.

Cas shimmied out of his last clothes and stretched out on Dean’s bed like a fucking smorgasbord, like some ethereal creature come to seduce Dean and fuck it, Dean didn’t even mind if he was losing himself to this Soulmate thing. He wanted Cas and Cas looked at him like Dean was the only man in the world for him.

“Are you sure, babe?” Dean murmured as he got on the bed again, caresses sweeter now even though his arousal flared hot every time his hard cock rubbed against anything Cas. “I know I hurt you, I don’t want you to think we’re rushing.”

Cas moaned, biting his lip when Dean rubbed his thumb gently over Cas’ tattoo. “I think we kind of have to rush it.” He looked up, his eyes so fucking blown from lust that there was barely any blue left. “I _want to_ rush it. I can feel my soul yearning, Dean, and it hurts.”

Well that was mushy as all hell but fuck it, Dean could feel it too. A pull from deep inside that had nothing to do with his cock wanting to bury itself in Cas’ tight little hole.

“I know, Cas.” Dean hushed, hand coming up to cup Cas’ cheek again as he bent in to kiss him sweetly. “I’ll make it better.”

Rolling around to reach his nightstand felt like a monumental effort and Cas whined so beautifully that Dean felt himself leak precome enough to drool down on his own thigh. It had been a while since he had had sex with a dude but he liked to use lube when he jerked himself off too, on occasion, so there was no risk of it having expired. And condoms he had plenty of, thank fucking God.

The face Cas made when Dean rolled back and he noticed the condoms was nothing short of hilarious, though.

“I want to _feel_ you.” Cas muttered and plucked the condoms from Dean’s hand with a disgruntled face. “But I see your point.”

Dean nuzzled up to him, nosing in under the other man’s ear. “It’s just for tonight, babe.” He said in a comforting rumble. His hands were busy with the lube and Cas spread his legs just fucking beautifully for him. “I’m getting tested tomorrow and you know I’m all yours now, there’s no risk of me catching anything from someone else as long as you’re in my life.”

Cas squirmed on the bed, the condom wrapper crinkling when he fisted it just as Dean put two lube-slick fingers to his hole. He gasped almost innocently when Dean started circling the puckered flesh but his eyes told Dean that he was far from innocent in this department.

“So you’re telling—ah, _yes_ —you’re telling me you’d hold off fucking me until we got our test results back?”

Shit, Dean walked right into that one, didn’t he? “Plenty of things we can do that doesn’t have to involve getting each other’s spunk inside our bodies.” Dean grinned when Cas levelled him with a flat stare because yeah okay, way to talk dirty Winchester… “Besides,” he kissed Cas’ cheek, a quick succession of small kisses until he got to the man’s mouth. “I wanna be inside you tonight, but I thought that maybe we could spend some time getting to know each other after that?”

Cas looked up at him and looked stunned for a moment. Insecurity tried to settle in Dean’s stomach because yeah, he knew he wasn’t exactly boyfriend material but he could at least give Cas one hell of a fucking.

Cas yanked him out of his downward spiral by quite literally yanking him down into a passionate kiss. The motion made Dean press his fingers harder than intended against Cas’ hole and it gave way for one of them, making Cas moan deeply into the kiss as Dean slid in up to his first knuckle.

“I wanna know you.” Cas gasped. “I wanna know all your quirks and flaws, everything.”

Dean’s tattoo was burning and his cock jumped against Cas’ side. Fuck Dean was hot now, pleasure raking up and down his body in searing waves. He draped his body over Cas’ as best he could while still fingering the man, one finger entering smoothly, smoother by the second as they kept kissing.

He wanted to touch Cas all the fuck over, his chest and legs, everything, but he had to use his other hand to keep himself up. Cas made up for it by enthusiastically running his hands all over Dean’s body instead. Their kisses grew urgent and needy real fucking fast and Dean couldn’t honestly say that was all on Cas.

He gently added another finger when he just couldn’t _not_ anymore and Cas pushed down on them, moaning and throwing his head back as he was invaded.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean groaned, voice strangled by arousal. He felt his balls tighten when Cas clenched down on his fingers and gave him a smoldering stare.

“I’m so close to coming already, Dean.” His voice was a hoarse rasp that shot straight to Dean’s cock. “Never been this turned on before.”

“Fucking same.” Dean pressed out, choking on the pleasure that peaked inside him.

“Hurry up.”

And Dean wanted to hurry, _believe_ him, but he wanted Cas to feel good when he finally pressed inside. To hurt him was fucking unthinkable, no matter how hard his cock was. But Cas rolled with Dean’s movements, taking his fingers like he was made for it and Dean just fucking had to pull out for a moment to arrange them so he could sit between Cas’ legs.

He added some more lube and when he pushed inside again he bent over Cas to grab their dicks in his other hand to jerk them off at the same time. Cas practically wailed and he fucked so hard into Dean’s touch that Dean at first almost thought he would come.

“Cas, you’re so fucking hot, so—” Dean cut off with a groan, the feeling of Cas’ dick pressing against his own too overwhelming to keep talking.

“Dean.” Cas gasped, squirming on the bed. “Dean, you can’t—I’m gonna…”

Dean huffed out a chuckle. “Yeah.” He let go of them, grabbing Cas’ hip to press against his tattoo as he continued loosening up Cas’ tight hole. Cas whined and pressed up into Dean’s touch, his dick drooling precome down on his flat stomach.

When Dean was finally three fingers deep Cas was a mess on the bed and Dean was all but fucking crying with the need to fuck this wonder of a man. Holy shit he should have rubbed one out before Cas came over but he hadn’t thought it would lead to this. He had hoped and yeah, that was the feeling he should have acted on because now he was so fucking close to nutting already and he didn’t even have his cock in the vicinity of Cas’ ass.

“Dean, _please_.” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist, stilling his fingers and Dean looked up, mind split between needing to give Cas his undivided attention and focusing solely on the way Cas’ body clenched around him. “I’m so on edge, please give it to me already.”

Dean huffed out a shaky breath and pulled out slowly. He had to collect himself for a moment and he spent it wondering what the fuck was actually going on with him. He was good at sex, it was his thing, and yet here he was, shaking like a virgin. But the heat on his left hip told him everything he needed to know and he couldn’t help but smile down at Cas.

The other man was obviously not expecting it and he perked up at the sight, giving Dean a surprisingly sultry smile back.

“I’m gonna come as soon as I get inside.”

What the fuck had he admitted that for?! Dean wanted to smack himself. Cas looked smug, though, so Dean supposed he could live with it if it made Cas happy. Cas reached with one hand to finger his own ass, the other wrapping around his dick, stroking himself _loosely_.

“I wanna see that.”

Fucking hell Dean was so gone over this man. His hands shook as he rolled on the condom but at least he managed it without breaking it, which felt like a feat in and of itself right now. As soon as he touched Cas’ body the shaking stopped, though.

His thumb brushed over Cas’ tattoo as he grabbed the man’s hips to angle him right and a sense of fulfillment like he had never experienced before spread inside him. He looked up at Cas, surprised at the feeling and saw the other man looking back at him with such clear adoration that Dean thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something but words seemed insufficient. Cas just nodded, as if he understood perfectly how Dean felt and he must have, he was after all the other half of this mating of souls.

Dean nodded too, lamely, and then he looked down to where their bodies were pressed together. He was so hard he didn’t need guiding, just angled his cock right and in he fucking went. Smooth and tight, Dean pressed all the way inside, burying himself to the hilt. He paused there, back arched as he pressed his pelvis against Cas’ ass, a pleasant shudder going through him.

“God, Cas…” he gritted out, breathing stunted by his arousal. Cas just made a whimpering sound and it was enough to get Dean moving again.

He held Cas steady by his hips and kept his thrusts shallow at first, just testing Cas’ limits and the strength of his own staying power. Yeah, this was bound to be the shortest fuck since Rhonda Hurley took his virginity way back in the days.

Cas’ whole body rolled with Dean’s thrusts, making his hole clench rhythmically around Dean’s cock. Fuck, he was hard as iron and there wasn’t much he could do by now but surrender to the pleasure. Cas encouraged him with his whole body and fuck, his sounds as Dean started fucking him harder were too fucking good to be true.

“That’s right, Cas.” Dean panted raggedly. “Sing for me.”

Cas arched his back, hands coming up to pinch his nipples, making him moan loudly and Dean’s pleasure spiked almost painfully. He gripped Cas’ hips, tight enough to bruise, and started pulling him into his thrusts. They slapped together loudly and God, Dean could feel his arousal in his stomach, pulling tighter and tighter, burning him from inside out.

“Dean.” Cas suddenly chocked out and Dean snapped his head up, fearful that he was hurting the other man and that he wouldn’t be able to stop, not with his orgasm teetering right fucking _there_. “I—”

In the next second his body locked up, hole clenching like a vice around Dean’s cock, and he came with a punched out shout. He shot high and far, pump after pump forced out as he came untouched between them, on them.

“Cas!” Dean couldn’t _breathe_. “I–you’re, I’m— _fuck_!”

It was the more uncoordinated orgasm he’d ever experienced. Normally Dean was somewhat in control of his actions in bed, at the most his body did what Cas’ had done and locked up. But this time he thrashed like a fucking wounded animal and he had no control whatsoever over the way he spurted the condom full. If he hadn’t had the damn thing on he was sure his come would have been overflowing, he came so fucking much.

He stayed on his knees, slightly hunched over, even after he was done and he could barely keep conscious.

“I hate that goddamn condom.”

Dean snapped his head up at Cas’ words and he had to blink rapidly to dispel the black dots that floated across his sight. When Cas’ words sunk in Dean started laughing. Deep and heartily, he made Cas almost bounce on the bed and Cas started chuckling too after a while.

“I’m so fucking sorry I crushed your hips.” Dean stated when he had managed to calm down a little.

Cas frowned and looked down his body. Dean had let go of his hips but there were red marks on them and now, outside of the throes of passion, Dean started feeling real fucking bad about that. Cas traced the red marks with his fingers before going to scratch his tattoo, which made him clench around Dean’s spent cock.

“I love them.” He whispered hoarsely and fuck, a thrill went through Dean’s body. Cas looked up, his eyes electric. “I want you to mark me up even more. I’m your Soulmate, Dean.”

Dean felt his whole being soar at hearing that and he knew, somehow instinctually, that it was his soul reacting to the words and their meaning.

“Yeah.” He said in a rumble, voice made rougher by unexpected feelings. “And you’re mine, forever Cas.”

Cas shifted and Dean felt the younger man’s inner walls twitch around him. Somehow he just knew that Cas was feeling the same thing as him and it made his head swim with this new reality and how much he relished in it.

“Yes, finally.”

Fucking finally and forever, in for a penny in for a pound, Dean reveled in the path set for them in a way he had never thought he would. Guess that just went to show what faith could bring if he stopped working against it. Heartache and trouble or a blue-eyed wonder of a man, the choice was really not that difficult.

 

 


End file.
